Reading Ahead
by Fujiisan
Summary: Dimentio x Mimi: Dimentio reads Mimi's diary without her permission and feels the need to experiment with what he knows about her true feelings.


_Editor's note:_

 _I got bored and there wasn't enough Dimentio hentai. Please do not take this seriously._

Mimi sat at her desk, writing vigorously into her diary. Each page she would change the topic.

 _Entry #532: Dimentio is an idiot._

Following this, Mimi would write down everything she dislikes about him.

 _He always wears that stupid jester mask. He always treats things as if nothing is serious. He never gets things done on time. He reads my diary._

He, however has the ability to teleport, which he used to summon himself into Mimi's room.

"Hi, how are ya?" He bent over to say that directly into Mimi's ear.

"Dimentio, you dummy! I'm trying to spend my day off avoiding you."

He laughed and covered his mouth to muffle the sound.

"And so I arrive, like a dodgeball in an echoing gymnasium! Ah hah hah, Mimikins you don't happen to be writing about the Count again, do you?"

She shook her head in response.

"Oh course not, you dummy! Why would I ever?!"

Dimentio snickered.

"'Of course not', she says. What was that about you wanting him to fall head over heels for you then? Hmmm?"

Mimi flustered.

"Stop reading my diary! I'll tell the Count if you don't shut up!"

"Ah hah, do you want me to tell him how much detail you put into writing that specific page?"

Dimentio floated over to Mimi's desk and snatched the diary out of her grasp.

"Entry number 525, one week ago…"

"Dimentio, stop it!"

Dimentio was significantly taller than Mimi, around five foot, nine inches. Mimi was five foot, two. He held up her diary over his head and read it out loud.

"...I want him to caress my body. His hands to drag down the front of me. I want him inside me… Don't you want him to know that you read this?"

"Stop! Stop! Don't tell him, Dimmy please!"

"Hah hah hah, but it's like a novel. Every detail is so juicy it keeps me back coming for more!"

Mimi was crying at this point. She couldn't contain her emotions. Dimentio closed the book and set it on the desk.

"I hate you…" She muttered.

"I guess I'll go tell the count what you've said about him."

"What do you want me to do? I don't want him to know that! Please just let me do something to get out of this!"

"Ah hah… you little slut. If that's going to be the way it's going to be…"

Mimi looked up and instantly knew what he meant. Her face turned even more red.

"I'm not… a slut…"

"You're a slut for the count though, aren't you?"

Mimi placed her hands on the front of her dress.

"...Let me shower first, at least."

She walked right around Dimentio with her head down. She closed the door behind him. In the master bathroom, she turned the faucet to as scalding hot as it could get. She wanted her body to be as numb as possible when she surrendered herself to him. As she waited on the bench beside the shower, she put her head down.

She felt a wave hit her again. He was in front of her, staring.

"Hah hah hah, I got bored waiting. You didn't come to me, so I came to you!"

Mimi looked at him in utter terror. She was already undressed and he had full access to her body. She looked down to what was in front of her.

"Hah… you could get to work you know. Doing this is giving me a raging hard-on."

Dimentio shuffled his pants. His member was right in front of her. Nine inches.

"Let's see if you're any better than Nastasia."

Mimi closed her eyes to avoid imaging what Dimentio would do to Nastasia. Dimentio placed his right hand on the back of Mimi's hair. He slowly pulled her head forward until her mouth touched the tip.

"Take a deep breath."

Mimi opened her mouth and he pressed down on her head. The tip was soft. The rest felt like clay on steel. She could feel the vein running down the middle hit her tongue. It pulsed when the tip hit the back of her throat.

"Hah hah hah… I forgot how good this felt. Maybe I should write a diary in detail of how good this feels!"

Mimi gagged. It was hard for her to breathe with him pushing her head further down the shaft. It felt like hours were passing by as every time he withdrew he would try to push further down into her throat. Eventually, she could feel a warm liquid coat the back of her mouth. It tasted salty. He pulled away, allowing her to breathe. Her jaw hurt from being open so wide, so long. He stroked himself to finish clearing out his member.

"Ah hah… don't look at me like that… you wanted it and I know it."

Mimi panted.

"No…"

"Oh is that so? Wouldn't you like to impress the Count one day because you have practice?"

Mimi tilted her head down again.

"Say, Mimikins, why not have a round two?"

Mimi stood up and went to the back wall. Dimentio blocked the front door to the bathroom.

"Dimentio, no! I'm a virgin, please!"

"Ooh, even better if I do say so myself. If you choose to stay there, we can do it against the wall!"

Mimi froze as Dimentio walked over and picked her up. She tried clamping her legs shut, but Dimentio's body was already in the middle of them. His member was harder than before. It was right in front of her body.

"Well you're not wet at all, what a disappointment."

Dimentio laid her down on the ground gently.

"You'll leave me alone then, right?"

Mimi covered up her face to avoid Dimentio seeing her embarrassment. Dimentio shook his head and leaned over her.

"Of course not, this just means I get to make you feel even better!"

Dimentio put his mask against her face.

"It would be awfully hard for me to start kissing you with my mask on, so we'll skip that part, just for now."

He extended his tongue out of the jester smile his mask had. He set it down on her neck. It was cold. It was wet. Mimi started breathing heavier and more frantically. His hands covered her breasts. His tongue followed the path down to her collar bone.

"For your age, you've got such a high cup! Ah hah hah hah!"

His tongue wrapped around each of her breasts, one by one. He would then center it on the areola. Her body felt fuzzy and warm on the inside. She wanted to desperately fight back, but the feeling she was getting felt so different than what she's ever done before, she didn't want it to stop.

He held her arms above her with one hand when he made his way down her stomach and pelvis. With the other hand, he parted her legs and placed his head in between them.

"I knew you were the kind of lady to shave down here! This makes my job so much easier!"

Mimi winced.

"Don't say things like that!"

He extended his tongue again and pressed into the open space in between the lips. He dragged his tongue upward near her clit, then back down in that order. Mimi was borderline moaning. He put his tongue inside her. The out once more. He pulled his head away and looked at Mimi.

"Why… why did you stop?"

"Oh, you're enjoying this now!"  
Dimentio put his hands together and tilted his head.

"Ah hah! That means you _want_ me now!"

He leaned onto her body. He looked like a board about to snap and fall onto Mimi. He was two inches away from penetrating her body. He brought one hand down to place it. Then he slid in. Mimi opened her mouth and moaned.

"No stop! Not there!"

"My my… You're pretty loose for a virgin. What have you been doing to yourself? Hmm?"

Mimi covered her face. She knew she was turning steaming hot red. Dimentio removed her arms and put the front of his mask against her lips. Mimi did not hesitate to resist this time. He had won. She opened her mouth and let him kiss her. She could taste what she tasted like down there from his tongue. She did not like it to say the least.

"Ah hah hah hah it's so warm! You're skinny body is tight and it wraps around me so easily!"

His body slip forward and back over her. Her body felt tingly and warm. Her arms were being held down in front of her. She was his. He kept pounding into her body. Every few times, he would make himself faster; pound harder. And with every time he would do this, Mimi's moans would grow louder. He kept pushing deeper inside of her. Eventually, he hit the back and could not go any further. He was hitting against her body as fast as he could. Forth. Back. Forth. Back.

"I'm bored."

Mimi looked at him, her mouth wide open.

"Why not try out a new pose? Hm? Why don't you do some work and be on top for a bit?"

Dimentio laid on the floor and Mimi climbed on top of him.

She placed her hands on his chest. He hadn't undressed one bit since they started. She slid down his member. She bobbed herself up and down. She leaned forward and wrapped her hands around Dimentio's neck. She kissed him. Dimentio had his arms placed around her back.

"Nnnn…. Go faster."

"I can't."

"Ah hah… Stay still then"

He took her body and brought her to the side of him. He started pushing himself into her body again. She put one hand over her mouth to muffle her moans. Dimentio lifted one thigh up with his hand. The other was wrapped around her chest. He was going as fast as he could at that moment in time.

Then he started shaking. He froze. He let out a deep breath. Then he was quiet.

A warm liquid shot up against the back of her body. Mimi's eyes opened wide.

"You bastard!"

"You never said I had to withdraw. Ah hah…"

Mimi was curled up on the ground panting. Dimentio stood up over her, looking at the work he completed.

"Dimentio… go fuck yourself!"

Dimentio snickered again. He was laughing.

"Ah hah hah hah… what a good idea, Mimikins!"

He snapped his fingers. A silent clone of himself stood over the right side of Mimi.

"Although I could go _fuck myself_ , I prefer the phrase 'fuck you' instead! Are you ready for round three?"

Mimi covered her face.

"Why don't you just bend over and allow me in?"

Mimi did as she was told.

"I know I said we could fuck against the wall earlier, but I find it more fascinating if we do it against… me!"

Dimentio grabbed Mimi's ass and pushed himself in again. Mimi felt the warm, tingly feeling again. On the other hand, the clone pressed himself into Mimi's mouth, making her quiet.

Dimentio's body thrusted against Mimi. She wanted to scream but her mouth was filled with the clone of Dimentio's body. She was lightheaded. Her entire body was trembling. She found it hard to breathe. She could barely focus on what was around her.

"Ah hah… you should be proud of yourself, Mimi. No one lasts this long with me, Dimentio!"

Mimi's body flared up. She felt like something was going to burst inside of her body. Dimentio moved so quickly she could not focus on even breathing. She felt paralyzed. The quicker he went, the more she would feel like popping on the inside. She counted how many times he hit up against the back of her body.

Eventually, she herself could not take it. Even he was moving quicker than before. Her body tightened up. She felt another stream hit her.

"Well, Mimikins, with how you're acting, you seem to want me more than the Count, himself!"  
Dimentio kept pushing into her. Mimi was already sensitive from what just happened. Her ears were ringing. Her vision was blurred. She wanted this to be over, but she did not want it to end.

It would not be until later that night until Mimi was near-passing out on the floor of the bathroom. She wanted to fall asleep on the floor. She picked herself up.

"I guess I'll shower now…"

Dimentio opened the bathroom door. He made it halfway out before turning back once more to look at Mimi sitting there, just staring at him.

"And what are you doing?"

"I can't get my mask wet… and besides… ah hah, the water is probably ice cold since you've left it on the entire time."

"Your mask? You always wear that dumb thing!"  
"I can't reveal my face to anyone."


End file.
